A hair restorative action has been reported in esters of aliphatic alcohols containing an odd number of carbon atoms with aliphatic carboxylic acids, succinic acid, citric acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, pyruvic acid, malic acid, oxaloacetic acid or phosphoric acid (Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 4113/1985).
However, the hair restorative action of these esters of aliphatic alcohols containing an odd number of carbon atoms is not sufficiently potent and none of them have ever been put to use.